Ortensia
Ortensia ( オルテンシア ') is a Disney character that first appeared in the 1927 Oswald the Lucky Rabbit short: "The Banker's Daughter" 1 and the 1928 short "Harem Scarem" 2 as Oswald's love interest. (based on artwork for posters and a model sheet.) However. These two shorts are "lost" at this point in time and thus she is more well known for her role in Oswald shorts like "''Oh, What a knight" , "Rival Romeos" and "Sky Scrappers" that still survive today. 1 Audrey Wasilewski will be voicing Ortensia in Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two Disney shorts *The Banker's Daughter *Harem Scarem *Rival Romeos *Sagebrush Sadie *Oh. What a Knight *Sky Scrappers *Bright Lights History Ortensia has had several names in her career. Most were barely used in the Oswald cartoons. She went by the name "Sadie" in the Disney shorts. The Oswald short title "Sagebrush Sadie" was one of the few times her name was used. Later. In the Lantz shorts. She was called "Kitty". During the production of Epic Mickey, she got her current name "Ortensia". Must likely this was done to mirror other famous disney pairs that share the first letter in their name: Mickey and Minnie, Donald and Daisy, and thus Oswald and Ortensia despite that she isn't of the same species as Oswald. Also, Ortensia is an Italian name that means "gardener". This seems to be one of her hobbies in the "The Game's Afoot" digicomic. Main Story In the main story, Ortensia's paint was removed when the Phantom Blot was sealed, and she was in a Catatonic state. In this statue-like state, she couldn't move and her voice is heard only faintly in one of the cutscenes. Still, she has some impact on the plot of Epic Mickey even in this state. Her state leaves Oswald the Lucky Rabbit and several Bunny Children in her house in sadness, but many times, the memory of her leads to Oswald acting nicer to Mickey than usual. For example: The first time Oswald calls Mickey by name is when Mickey returns her locket to Oswald. The first time Oswald tries to start over with Mickey (on top of Mickey Junk Mountain) is because "Ortensia would want me to be more friendly". Oswald and Mickey even forgive and make peace with each other when Mickey sees her and Oswald on the top of Dark Beauty Castle. Like Oswald and Gremlin Gus, Ortensia was consumed by the Shadow Blot afterwards. However, after Mickey defeats the Blot and gets his heart back from Oswald, Mickey returns to his world, while Wasteland begins to regain its own magic. As this happens, Ortensia's paint returns to her old self (in other words, regains her paint), and she happily reunites with Oswald as she kisses him all over his face. In the end, Ortensia gets a chance to temporarily meet Mickey through a mirror that was created by Yen Sid. Oh What A Knight Ortensia can be seen near the same balcony that Oswald saw her in the 2D projector screen level of Oh What a Knight. She throws hearts that Mickey can use to jump unto the balcony. Epic Mickey 2 : The Power of Two ''"ORTENSIA - The motherly toon universally respected and revered by all! No matter what the danger may be, you can be sure that she will do whatever it takes to protect her family!" ''Disney Epic Mickey Video Game Facebook page desciption.' Ortensia will return in Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two. First appearing in the 2D cutscene that functions as a recap of the original Epic Mickey. After that the scene changes to Oswald strolling down the street of a recently restored Wasteland. Just as an earthquake begins to shake the street apart, the Mad Doctor and his Beetleworx creations arrive on the scene in a twisted sort of take on the Main Street Electrical Parade. The Doctor sings a stirring musical number, using the refrain "Help Me, Help You" to convince Oswald to join forces with him to save the Wasteland. While first confused about the Mad Doctor 's arrival ,Ortensia tries to stop Oswald from joining the Mad Doctor as she doesn't seem to trust him. However. Oswald has already been convinced and joins him ,much to Ortensia 's sadness. Angry and still not trusting the Mad Doctor ,Ortensia leaves with Gus as Oswald leaves with the Mad Doctor. She and Gus go back to the castle where Gus creates a machine to contact the toon world. A comically impatient Ortensia walks around ,sits eagerly waiting and eventually falls asleep as Gus finally finishes the machine. Enabling them to again reach out to Mickey to set things straight. According to Warren Spector: Oswald's significant other, Ortensia, 'is a character from start to finish that you interact with a lot,' though who providers her voice is currently a secret. Epic Mickey: The Graphic Novel The Graphic novel shows in more detail how Ortensia was turned into this statue-like state. Oswald and Ortensia made one final effort to get rid of the Blot by sealing it in the thinner bottle on Mickeyjunk Mountain that fell in Wasteland when the Blot first appeared. The Mad Doctor warned the Blot, but Oswald succeeded in grabbing the Blot's attention. He was too good a target for the Blot to resist. Oswald was ready to sacrifice himself, if it meant the end of the war, but Ortensia wasn't ready to allow that. When the Blot attacked Oswald, she pushed him away to safety and Ortensia fell victim to the Blot instead, transforming her into her statue-like state. "Oswald's silent scream was heard from one end of Wasteland to the other", but he had enough presence of mind to succesfully trap the Blot by jamming the stopper into the bottle. Sadly, it didn't end the war. The Blot's minions were still loose upon the land under the guidance of the Mad Doctor and the Shadow Blot, the Blot's most fearsome minion." None of which mattered in the least to Oswald. By losing Ortensia, "his entire reason for living had been obliterated by the Blot". Epic Mickey: Tales of Wasteland ''"Ortensia is Oswald's one true love. Her dedication to Oswald is absolutely unstinting, but she's nobody's pushover. She's no-nonsense and direct, and will not hesitate to let anyone - most of all Oswald - know exactly what's on her mind. Whether she's busy fending off unwelcome advances from the notorious Pete or wishing that Oswald would spend more time with her and their copious children, Ortensia is - in every way - Oswald's better half. Now if she could just get him to stop obsessing about Mickey and thinking more about her!"'' ('' '''Ortensia's "Tales of Wasteland" profile ) Ortensia is one of the main characters in the Epic Mickey: Tales of Wasteland (digi)comics. These comics are a prequel to Epic Mickey and take place before the Thinner Disaster. She appears in five of the six (digi)comics. She makes a small cameo in "Clock Tower Cleaners", but has larger roles in the other comics: from getting unwanted attention from Pete in "The Game's Afoot", visiting the Misadventurers club in "The Rubbish Cup", or simply being together with Oswald and their kids in "Oswald the lucky Duck" and "There's a hole in the Sky". Ortensia loves Oswald and is very dedicated to him. She's very caring, but also sensible, realistic and direct. She's one of the few who suspects the Mad Doctor's bad intentions, something Oswald is quite oblivious to. She's not afraid to share her opinion on things, but she'll support Oswald when he's truly dedicated to something. Trivia *Concept art of epic Mickey shows that originally the role of Oswald's girlfriend was supposed to be filled by Fanny (his other love intrest) however it was changed to Ortensia for unknown reasons. But a possible reason for this might be the fact that she was Oswald's last love intrest in his cartoons. *Ortensia had a tail in early Disney shorts like "The Bankers Daughter" and "Rival Romeos", but doesn't have a tail in later shorts like "Sky Scrappers" and "Oh. What a Knight". She lacks a tail in the Epic Mickey game and comics aswell. *When she is in her pertified state she has a hat on,when she is revived it falls off her head and isn't picked up by her as she is not wearing it in the mirror cutscene afterwards. Gallery Sleeping Ortensia Official art.jpg|"Sleeping Ortensia" unlockable official artwork from Epic Mickey. The Bankers Daughter poster.jpg|Poster of "The Bankers Daughter" Ortensia's first appearence as "Sadie". Ortensia Tales of Wasteland profile.jpg|Ortensia's "Tales of Wasteland" profile Oswald and Ortensia on Mickeyjunk mountain chased by the blot in the graphic novel.JPG|Oswald and Ortensia on Mickeyjunk mountain chased by the blot in the graphic novel Oswald seals the blot ,but is reduced to tears when he finds Ortensia statue like remains. His entire reason for living had been obliterated by the Blot. EM Graphic novel..JPG|Oswald is reduced to tears when he finds Ortensia 's statue-like remains. " His entire reason for living had been obliterated by the Blot." EM Graphic novel. Ortensia is Samantha and Clarabelle is Pamelia. Both dressing like their counterparts..jpg|In "The Rubbish cup" 's Misadventurer 's Club (Wasteland version of the Adventurers Club) Ortensia is Samantha and Clarabelle is Pamelia. Both dressing like their counterparts. Oswald Ortensia Sadie kiss stretch neck by 2wiki.JPG|Oswald and Ortensia kissing while stretching their necks to crazy lenghts Sagebrush Sadie by 2wiki.JPG|A pencil sketch of Sagebrush Sadie. Oswald and Ortensia / Sadie on a stagecoach. Ortensia aka Sadie on her bicycle by 2wiki.JPG|Ortensia aka Sadie on her bicycle selling "box lunches" in "Sky Scrappers". Aside from color. She looks identical to how she looks Epic Mickey. Oswald em2.jpg|A worried Ortensia looking at Oswald. Em2 gang.jpg|Ortensia Oswald and Mickey Is she angry? i dunno she might be angry. yeah she's angry. well i don't know... .jpg|Ortensia has a serious distrust of the Mad Doctor. Oswald explaining blotworx.jpg|Oswald and Ortensia. Ortesnia telling mickey that the mad doctor is back.jpg Em2pr08.jpg|V.I.N.CENT Blotworx , Gus , Prescott , Oswald and Ortensia External links *Ortensia's page on the Disney wiki * "Rival Romeos" The Encyclopedia of Disney Animated Shorts "The Banker's Daughter was the first cartoon to use her" *"Oswald's girl Ortensia is back". Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two preview *‘Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two’ Hands-On Review, Gameplay Video, Screens, Pre-Order and Giveaway *Ortensia's Disney Epic Mickey Video Game Facebook page desciption *A gameplay video of Epic Mickey 2 in which Ortensia's voice is heard for the first time *NYCC: On ‘Epic Mickey 2′ Graphic Novel, Pin Buffs, Voices, Collectors Edition and Cartoon? Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:girlfriends Category:Female Characters Category:Toons Category:Cats